Where puppies come from
by Goten54
Summary: A drabble series about the stereo-typical view of a highschool in Konoha, and how it may differ from the rest... just a bit. AU, OCxOC OCIno OCxIno
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, yes, for the like, the 14 people who actually took interest in my last fanfics, I haven't updated in ages, which I am sorry for D:**

**So to pass the time before I get more motivation I'm just gonna write any drabble that comes to mind, I think the best way to do that is in that sort of Naruto/slice of life hybrid known as Konoha highschool.**

**I've atempted this before and always succeed in my first chapter, but yeah, get carried away a little bit after that.**

**I have/use allot of OC's, i'm often told I should just replace the characters of Naruto with some characters I can make up in my head at anytime and them make it an original story, but motivation is hard to find on fictinpress, because if your story is depprived of vampires, were-wolves, horribly written love stories and the vocabulary range of a 12 year old your story is rpetty much fucked.**

**Now I present to you, the (most likely) on well-thought out chapter in this drabble thing!**

* * *

><p><span>Gita POV<span>

So like, there I was, totally starring a door.

But not just any door, no this was the door into a magical place, full of wonders and strange people, a world where you can truly belong and do incredible things, it is not without its threats though, you have to join your friends and battle the perils within the magic world, to make a better future for yourself.

I might aswell call this world Fantasia, since I just described the perfect setting for one of those god-awful mmorpgs everyone seems to be playing these days. But calling it fantasia means we have a choice whether to enter its perils or not, I'm outside the doors of a highschool in some city I've lived at for a while.

At the sounding of the bell, I decide to enter with the normal 'huh? where am I going? Im so embarrased!' sort of attitude to illude the fact I just couldn't be bothered to find out.

But as soon as I enter i'm greeted with sight of a beautiful obviously upper-class girl staring right at me, she had long blonde hair, Green eyes you could stare at creepily from across the class room for a great amount of time, "You there, you're Hakasame-san right?" She asked, handing me a class-slip with my name on it.

"... Yes?" I answered, relunctently for some reason, it's not like Hakasame wasn't my sir name, but I was called Gita from where I came from, and frankly getting the 'formal talk' treatment from a good-looking girl usually means she wants piss-all to do with you.

"Come with me, I will take you to your first class." She said, and there it goes, so much for my 'huh? where am I going? I'm so embarrased!' sort of act.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've ranted more than I have written, nice, thats really skillfull.<strong>

**So yes?... no?... maybe?... maybe not?**

**I'll bring a much longer chappie out soonish though, as soon I get the approval of some ceratin people for certain things (and you have no idea what I'm talking about)**

**YO! my like, ten readers, tell me what ya think! :D**


	2. Apples

Gita POV

I always find that the hardest thing about going to a new school, isn't fitting in, or getting used to the new class system or surroundings, it's finding a damn spot to eat lunch.

SERIOUSLY, at this new school, there's a large courtyard outside the cafeteria where everyone seems to sit and socialize, and for a new guy like me, socializing wasnt exactly the easiest thing to do, I mean, I could go sit with that strange but very good looking girl who showed me to my first ever class here. Or I could go sit with a group of people that look like outcasts... Or I could just sit by myself... which I inevitably ended up doing...

And to top it off, I gave myself an **apple **for lunch... I'm at a Japanese school I have an **APPLE**...

Third POV

"Hmm, I don't like this look of this **new **kid... Him and his long orange hair and blue eyes, he probably thinks he's 'so cool' !" Naruto hissed from the corner of the coutyard.

Leaning against the fence that seperated the courtyard from the main road, Sakura sighed, "Naruto, give it a rest, he hasn't done anything yet so just leave it."

"But he might challenge me to a fight!" Naruto punched the air, in hopes that Gita actually would challenge him to a fight.

"How do YOU know that!" Sakura srgued.

"All new kids look up the strongest person at their school and challenge to a fight for dominance! Get it!"

Sakura deadpanned, "Naruto... not only was that a gross generalization but you don't even qualify for the strongest in this school..."

"What!"

"I would think he would challenge Sasuke or that relative of his that attends here..." Sakura noted, obviously, she would mention Sasuke.

_INTERRUPTION_

Ino popped out from behind a random bush, "I couldn't help notice you were talking about Uchihas!"

Sakura, still deadpanning replied, "What's it to you?"

"You don't know the first thing about them! How dare you accuse them of being weaker than the new kid!"

Naruto fretted, "What!"

"I didn't say that!" Sakura rebuked.

"Oh but you did! I recorded it all on my phone! I have ALL you conversations reguarding Uchiha on here!"

_'Thats... kind of creepy' _Sakura and Naruto shared the thought.

* * *

><p><span>Gita POV<span>

_Who is this guy? _I thought.

"So since you've done your research, how about you prove that I'm no match for you!" Naruto shouted, challenging Gita.

Sakura and Ino stood in the background, with the 'I cant believe he is really doing this' kind of expression.

_I think I might be deadpanning... Is that what they call it?_

"Um... Uzumaka right?"

"UZUMA**KI!**"

Third POV

From a few meters away, a girl with long black hair took notice to the commotion, "Nii-san?" She said to herself.  
>Tugging her from behind, Madara Uchiha said, "Don't go near them, it's just that blonde kid scrapping with the new kid."<p>

The girl pulled away form Madara, "No, I wanna see whats going on!"

Gita POV

In reply to Naruto's correction, "Right, listen, I don't want to fight anyone, who ever you got this from must of had some sort of prejudice or some-"

_Punch._

Naruto had just launched a wack to my face, if the italics didn't make that clear enough.  
>Supprisingly his punch impacted me enough to fall to the ground, and it was even more suprising after noticing how much shorter he was than me.<p>

"See! I'm the strongest around here!" Naruto boasted.

_As if, that was a complete sucker punch, but I didn't want to make a scene here, I think I should back out..._

"Naruto! I can't believe you just did that!" Sakura squealed.

"Believe it!" He replied.

I decided to end this quickly, so the ebst way to do this was-

"Whoa, I didn't know you were so strong! I shouldn't have disturbed you while you were peacefully minding your own buisness and tried to fight you!"

Naruto smirked and rubbed his nose, "Just don't mess with me!"

A girl with black hair standing behind me cheered, "Go Nii-san!"

Ugh... did no one get the punchline? I felt like everyone around me was judging me based on that sarcastic remark...

Third POV

"Onee-chan! Did you see me! I was all like *punching noise* and he was all like *wimpering noise* And I totally beat him!"

The black haired girl chuckled, "I know! He completely lost!"

Gita sat against the tree in the middle of the coutryard and when he was approached by Ino, "Hey, New guy?" She said, squatting down to his level.  
>"Mm?" Gita replied, looking up to her.<br>"If it's any constellation, I got what you were getting at with your statement."  
>Gita sighed in relief, "Good."<p> 


End file.
